


Kiedyś i zawsze

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Louis, Protectiveness, Sub Harry, Subspace, Vulnerability, Vulnerable Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(...) A mówiąc o Harrym — chłopak najwyraźniej czekał, aż Louis zwróci na niego uwagę. </i><br/>Louis uśmiechnął się.<br/>— Jak się czujesz, skarbie?<br/>Harry nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego całując go szybko w policzek. Louisa jednak nie do końca to usatysfakcjonowało.<br/>— Użyj słów, proszę.<br/>— W porządku — odparł Harry po chwili. — Trochę… puchato? — dodał, przekrzywiając głowę. (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedyś i zawsze

Louis powinien był wiedzieć lepiej.  
Powinien był wiedzieć, że rozgrywanie ostrzejszej sceny w noc przed dniem, który musieli spędzić pracując, to naprawdę zły pomysł. Jednak Harry prosił o jakąś ulgę, mamrotał coś o bolesnej potrzebie i Louis jak zwykle nie miał z tym żadnych szans.  
Nie spał już, gdy w sypialni rozległ się dźwięk budzika. Wyłączył go szybko i znów ułożył się na plecach; Harry przysunął się do niego bliżej przez sen. Louis wplótł palce w jego włosy i stłumił westchnięcie.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma przed sobą kilka — jeśli nie kilkanaście — długich i wyczerpujących godzin, ale w tym momencie musiał skupić się na Harrym. Zaczął delikatnie masować skórę jego głowy, a potem przeczesywać włosy palcami. Oddech chłopaka zmienił się i Louis wiedział, że Harry już nie śpi.  
— Skarbie — wymamrotał cicho. — Hazza, musimy się powoli zbierać.  
Harry stęknął coś w jego ramię i jedynie owinął się wokół Louisa mocniej.  
Louis delikatnie wyplątał się z tego uścisku i przewrócił na bok, łapiąc Harry’ego za brodę, gdy ten spróbował wcisnąć twarz w poduszkę.  
— Harry — wyśpiewał miękko. — No dalej, kochanie, otwórz oczy, hmm?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale po paru sekundach uchylił powieki. Zamrugał kilka razy, a kiedy jego spojrzenie skupiło się na Louisie, uśmiechnął się sennie.  
Louis przełknął w ustach przekleństwo na widok zaszklonych oczu i tego nieobecnego wzroku; nachylił się, całując Harry’ego lekko w usta.  
— Hej, skarbie, dobrze spałeś?  
Harry wymruczał coś, co brzmiało na potwierdzenie, ale poza tym nie odezwał się słowem i jedynie posłał mu kolejny mały, senny uśmiech.  
— Musimy wstawać — powiedział Louis. — Wiem, że nie masz na to ochoty — dodał, gdy Harry zmarszczył brwi. — Czeka nas ciężki dzień, ale będę cały czas przy tobie, dobrze?   
Modlił się, aby Harry nie usłyszał wahania i niepewności w jego głosie oraz cichego „postaram się być”, jakie zataił w ogólnym przekazie. I chyba się udało, ponieważ chłopak znów tylko się uśmiechnął i uniósł głowę po kolejny pocałunek. 

* * *

Louis musiał pomóc mu wziąć prysznic. Nogi Harry’ego drżały lekko, a on sam jedynie opierał się o ścianę, wpatrując się w Louisa z tym cholernym, sennym i błogim uśmiechem. Biernie pozwalał, aby Louis wmasował szampon w jego długie włosy i umył go, samemu unosząc ramiona, czy odwracając się tylko wtedy, gdy usłyszał werbalną prośbę.  
Nadal nie odezwał się ani słowem.  
— Wytrzyj się, umyj zęby i zaczekaj na mnie w sypialni — powiedział Louis, kiedy ustawił go przed umywalką. — Wezmę prysznic i przyjdę do ciebie.  
Kolejny uśmiech i kolejna prośba o pocałunek, ale tym razem Harry skinął też lekko głową i Louis rozluźnił się nieco wbrew sobie. Kiedy stał pod letnim strumieniem wody, spróbował uporządkować własne uczucia i myśli, układając przy tym racjonalny plan.  
Wiedział, że przebywanie blisko Harry’ego przez cały dzień będzie niemożliwe. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że do czasu, kiedy przyjdzie pora na wywiady indywidualne, Harry dojdzie do siebie na tyle, żeby odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań bez ciągłego szukania pochwały.  
W całym swoim życiu Louis nie podchodził chyba do niczego tak poważnie, jak do tej relacji, jaka łączyła go z Harrym. Przed rozpoczęciem wszystkiego, spędził całe dnie na wyszukiwaniu najdrobniejszych szczegółów i edukowaniu się na ten temat. Przeglądał Internet, przesiewał informacje, nawiązał anonimowy kontakt z innymi osobami z tego środowiska, oglądał filmy — porno i nie porno — i kupił nawet kilka książek. W zasadzie obaj tak zrobili, ale Louis musiał wyzbyć się z siebie tego przerażenia, jakie odczuwał w głębi serca, które wynikało z faktu, jak wielkim zaufaniem darzył go Harry. Pękłoby mu serce, gdyby w jakiś sposób go skrzywdził — gdyby zrobił coś nie tak — dlatego zadawał pytania i szukał odpowiedzi, ponieważ chciał być najlepszy; chciał móc podarować Harry’emu wszystko, czego ten potrzebuje.  
Skłamałby jednak, gdyby powiedział, że nie obawiał się tego, że wdrożenie relacji D/s do ich życia łóżkowego coś między nimi popsuje. Bał się, że nie stawi temu czoła i w jakiś sposób zawiedzie swojego chłopaka. Jednak jego wątpliwości okazały się być bezpodstawne. Na dzień dzisiejszy mieli w tym już porządne doświadczenie — Louis wiedział, że niektórzy praktykują tę relację na co dzień, wykraczając poza metaforyczną sypialnię; wiedział, że przed Harrym i przed nim jest jeszcze wiele, ale Louis był zadowolony z tego, co ustalili i z tego, jak to wszystko wyglądało.  
Co jednak najważniejsze — Harry był zadowolony. A w końcu chodziło w tym wszystkim głównie o to.  
Dlatego teraz Louis musiał się ogarnąć — musiał ustalić szybki plan działania, ponieważ z wspomnianego doświadczenia wiedział, że subspace, w jaki wkroczył Harry po wczorajszej scenie, będzie wymagał dosłownego nafaszerowania go troską i opiekuńczością.  
Louis opłukał się porządnie z piany i zakręcił wodę. Wyszedł spod prysznica — Harry’ego nie było już w łazience — i wytarł się, owijając później ręcznik wokół swojego pasa. Wycisnął pastę na szczoteczkę i zaczął myć zęby.  
Nie miał pojęcia, czy subspace i późniejsze odczucia są u każdego takie same — podejrzewał, że nie. Harry nie zawsze wkraczał w niego tak głęboko — czasami nie wymagał aż takich pochwał, ale Louis i tak zawsze skakał wokół niego, chwaląc go i upewniając się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, póki Harry sam nie zaczynał go od siebie odpychać, z chichotem domagając się własnej przestrzeni.   
Nie mógł nic na to poradzić — życie Louisa mogło nie trzymać się kupy, ale jeśli chodziło o Harry’ego, stawał się perfekcjonistą. Pamiętał też, że sam Harry porównał kiedyś ten stan do gąbki.   
„To tak, jakbyś wyciskał mnie — to nie jest żadna aluzja, Lou, ogarnij się — z tych wszystkich emocji, aż w końcu nadchodzi moment, gdy rozluźniasz dłoń i wtedy… ja wiem, czuję taką miękkość i liczysz się tylko ty i twój dotyk, a później twoja troska, zanim znów nie trafię pod wodę i od nowa nie zacznę nią nasiąkać.”  
Louis wypłukał usta i przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze, aż w końcu wziął głęboki oddech, prostując ramiona i spróbował poczuć się pewnie.   
Wrócił do sypialni i pierwszym, co dostrzegł, to fakt, że Harry ułożył na łóżku ich ciuchy i siedział na brzegu materaca, ze splecionymi na kolanach dłońmi. Poderwał głowę, kiedy usłyszał trzask drzwi łazienki i nogi Louisa same go ku niemu poniosły. Przeczesał palcami wilgotne włosy.  
— Wybrałeś nam ciuchy na dzisiaj?  
Harry pokiwał głową i przygryzł wargę. Louis obrzucił ubrania krytycznym spojrzeniem — w zasadzie nadawały się na nagrywanie wywiadów jak każde, zresztą był pewien, że Caroline i tak znajdzie im coś innego — ale uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego tak, jakby chłopak dokonał właśnie przełomowego odkrycia.  
— Dziękuję, skarbie — powiedział. Zerknął na zegarek na nocnej szafce; mieli godzinę do przyjazdu Alberto, ale jeśli wkrótce nie pojawią się na dole, ochroniarz bez wątpienia zacznie dobijać się do ich drzwi. — Ubierzmy się i chodźmy coś zjeść, dobrze?  
Harry przytaknął bez słowa, ale nie wstał, unosząc głowę po kolejny pocałunek. Louis schylił się, muskając wargami jego usta, a potem przycisnął je do jego czoła.  
Gdy Harry się ubierał, Louis pomagał mu i dotykał praktycznie przez cały czas. Przy śniadaniu trzymał ich nogi splątane ze sobą, poświęcał mu całą swoją uwagę i do czasu, gdy musieli wychodzić, Harry zaczął normalnie się odzywać.  
Mówił wolniej niż zazwyczaj — wolniej dobierał słowa i dłużej przychodziło mu odpowiadanie, ale rozmawiał.  
Louis spróbował sobie wmówić, że to wystarczający postęp.

* * *

Podczas jazdy Harry ani na chwilę nie puścił jego dłoni i im bliżej celu się znajdowali, tym bardziej Louis zaczynał się denerwować. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że jego noga podskakuje rytmicznie, dopóki Harry nie położył mu ręki na kolanie.  
— W porządku? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi i przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy własną dłonią a twarzą Louisa.  
Louis drgnął i posłał mu mały uśmiech.  
— Jasne, po prostu trochę się denerwuję. — Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie, marszcząc brwi jeszcze mocniej, i Louis dodał szybko: — No wiesz, mamy zaraz radiowy wywiad, a ja nie rozgrzałem jeszcze głosu. — Uniósł wolną rękę do ust i zakaszlał w swoją pięść. — Mam nadzieję, że się nie zatnę, czy coś.  
Harry pokręcił głową, a jego mina jasno wyrażała, że samą tę sugestię uważa za idiotyczną.  
— Na pewno… pójdzie ci świetnie — powiedział, klepiąc go lekko po kolanie. — To nie będzie nasz… pierwszy raz? — dodał pytająco, patrząc na Louisa niepewnie.  
Louis poczuł jak jego żołądek zaciska się nieprzyjemnie, ale odczuł też śmieszną ulgę, że jednak nie zjadł porządnego śniadania. Głównie z tego względu, że był zbyt zajęty pilnowaniem, aby to raczej Harry zjadł wszystko.  
— Masz rację, nie będzie — odparł cicho.  
Resztę jazdy przesiedzieli w ciszy — Harry nadal ściskał jego dłoń, podczas gdy on sam starał się bardziej kontrolować własne ciało. Nie chodziło o to, że Louisowi podobało się oszukiwanie Harry’ego i zatajanie przed nim tego, jak kurewsko się denerwował. Nie chodziło też o to, że uważał go za idiotę i cieszył się faktem, że Harry niczego nie zauważył. Nie bolała go nawet świadomość, że Harry instynktownie _nie wyczuł_ , że coś jest nie tak.  
Po prostu… Louis już raz zlekceważył to, jak bezbronny jest Harry w tym stanie. I jedna lekcja wystarczyła, aby wyciągnął z niej odpowiednie wnioski.

( _Louis dosłownie wibrował od nadmiaru energii — miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie chodzić po ścianach. Próbował skupić się na filmie, ale dialogi zlewały się w bezkształtną masę dźwięku, a sama fabuła umknęła mu już wieki temu. Harry przyciskał się do jego boku, jakby chciał skleić ich ciała w jedną całość i mimo że było to tak przyjemne jak zawsze, Louisowi powoli zaczynało być też cholernie gorąco. Więc kiedy Zayn zapukał do ich drzwi, pytając, czy nie mają ochoty wymknąć się na hotelowy dach, żeby zapalić, bez żadnego namysłu zerwał się na równe nogi.  
Harry jednak nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca.  
— Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli wyjdę na chwilę? — zapytał Louis, już idąc tyłem w stronę drzwi. — Zaraz wrócę, przysięgam.  
Chłopak przygryzł wargę.  
— Mam zatrzymać film? — zapytał.  
Louis pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, oglądaj sobie, nadrobię go później. — Odwrócił się twarzą do Zayna i rzucił jeszcze przez ramię. — Nie będzie mnie góra kwadrans, serio.  
Nie zaczekał nawet na odpowiedź Harry’ego. Być może to było jego największym błędem.   
Ponieważ jeden kwadrans zamienił się w dwa, potem w trzy i zanim Louis się obejrzał, minęły ponad dwie godziny. Spędził je wydurniając się na dachu — biegając, śpiewając i zakładając się z Zaynem, że ten nie ma jaj, żeby położyć się na brzuchu na murku otaczającym budynek, wyciągając ramiona przed siebie nad ulicę i prostując jednocześnie nogi.   
Żaden z nich tego nie zrobił, ale kiedy Louis wrócił do pokoju, czuł się spokojniej. Oczywiście do czasu, gdy nie zobaczył Harry’ego zwiniętego w kulkę na kanapie. Film był zapauzowany, a chłopak spał. Ramiona miał przyciśnięte do piersi, nogi podkulone pod siebie, a głowę ułożoną na jednej z poduszek.  
Kiedy Louis do niego podszedł i ukucnął przy nim, zauważył, że na materiale widnieją mokre plamy, a sam Harry ma podpuchnięte oczy.  
Miał wrażenie, że upadek ze szczytu dachu byłby w tej chwili zdecydowanie mniej bolesny._)

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Alberto.  
— Zaraz będziemy na miejscu, chłopcy. — Mężczyzna nie oderwał wzroku od drogi, chociaż Louis miał wrażenie, że posyła im szybkie spojrzenie we wstecznym lusterku, kiedy dodawał: — Pod studiem pewnie będzie masa fanów, więc zatrzymamy się przy tylnym wejściu, żebyście mogli spokojnie wejść tam we dwójkę.  
Harry wyprostował się odrobinę.  
— A co z… Liamem i Niallem? — zapytał.  
— Wejdą głównym wejściem — odparł Alberto. — Wszystko zostało ustalone wcześniej, nie przejmujcie się tym.  
Louis wiedział, że fani i tak narobią szumu, ale będzie on zdecydowanie mniejszy od chaosu, jaki by powstał, gdyby zobaczyli ich wchodzących do studia razem. Jeszcze przez najbliższych kilka tygodni ludzie będą musieli opierać się tylko na swoich (mniej lub bardziej trafnych) spekulacjach. A później…   
Potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc teraz o tym myśleć. Cieszył się tylko, że on i Harry na nowo mogli być przyjaciółmi publicznie.  
A mówiąc o Harrym — chłopak wpatrywał się w niego, wyraźnie czekając, aż Louis zwróci na niego uwagę.   
Louis uśmiechnął się.  
— Jak się czujesz, skarbie?  
Harry nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego całując go szybko w policzek. Louisa jednak nie do końca to usatysfakcjonowało.  
— Użyj słów, proszę.  
— W porządku — odparł Harry po chwili. — Trochę… puchato? — dodał, przekrzywiając głowę.  
— Jak duże jest to trochę? — zapytał Louis.  
Harry odwrócił się do Louisa bokiem i osunął nieco na siedzeniu. Milczał i Louis chciał już go lekko ponaglić, ponieważ Alberto rzucał już kierowcy ostatnie uwagi, więc wiedział, że za moment auto zatrzyma się pod wejściem do studia.  
Jednak zanim miał na to szansę, Harry złapał go za dłoń i położył ją na swoim udzie.   
— Nie wiem. Jeszcze trochę… będziesz. — Wykonał dziwny ruch dłonią, jakby chciał jednocześnie wskazać na siebie, Louisa i dzielącą ich minimalną przestrzeń. — Przy mnie?  
— Oczywiście, Haz — odparł natychmiast; auto w końcu się zatrzymało. — Tak długo, jak tylko będę w stanie.

* * *

Okazało się, że Niall i Liam czekali już na nich w środku i Louis wraz z Harrym mieli jedynie czas na szybkie przywitanie się, ponieważ prawie natychmiast znalazł się przy nich jeden z członków załogi.  
— Słuchajcie uważnie — powiedział Thomas, przebiegając wzrokiem po ekranie tabletu. — Wywiad będzie trwał jakieś pół godziny, ale w międzyczasie zrobią krótką przerwę, żeby puścić nowy singiel. Pytania będą standardowe, ale i tak nie zapominajcie, że wszystko będzie lecieć na żywo, więc uważajcie na słowa. — Posłał Louisowi szybkie i znaczące spojrzenie, a potem znów spojrzał na ekran, przesuwając po nim palcem. — Potem przejmie was Caroline i da wam ciuchy do nagrań. Sama ekipa kończy właśnie wszystko rozstawiać i powinni być do tego czasu gotowi. Macie jakieś pytania?  
Niall, Liam i Louis pokręcili zgodnie głowami; Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z przekrzywioną głową i lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. Sam typ jeszcze przez moment przypominał im standardową regułkę o „czasie”, o tym „ile jest warty” oraz o fakcie, że „pracy jest mało, ale to nie znaczy, że nie należy się z nią sprężać”.  
W końcu kilka minut później siedzieli już przed mikrofonami i Louis nieco panicznie próbował wyrównać swój oddech. Liczył na to, że uda mu się zająć miejsce obok Harry’ego, ale prowadzący dziennikarz sam wskazał im krzesła, sadzając chłopaka pomiędzy Liamem a Niallem, Louisowi wskazując miejsce naprzeciwko Liama. Przynajmniej stół był półokrągły, więc gdyby coś się działo, miał szansę na złapanie z Harrym kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Strach musiał chyba sparaliżować jego ostatnie szare komórki, ponieważ myśl, że mógł uprzedzić chłopców wcześniej, wpadła mu go głowy w momencie, gdy dziennikarz rozpoczął audycję na żywo. Nie znali dokładnych szczegółów — wiedzieli tyle, że czasami Harry lub Louis potrzebowali siebie bardziej niż normalnie. Było to rozsądną opcją; szkoda tylko, że on sam był takim pieprzonym idiotą.  
Pierwsze dziesięć minut wywiadu minęło całkiem spokojnie, ponieważ padały pytania, na które mogliby odpowiadać przez sen i Harry całkiem dobrze sobie radził. Zerkał po każdej swojej wypowiedzi na Louisa, który pilnował się, aby zawsze w tych chwilach również na niego patrzeć.   
Liam musiał ogarnąć, że coś jest nie tak i że ten dziwny kontakt wzrokowy nie był częścią ich przedłużonej gry wstępnej, i kiedy dziennikarz zadał Niallowi pytanie o plany dotyczące kolejnego krążka, uniósł na Louisa brwi.   
Louis wskazał dyskretnie głową na Harry’ego, a potem pochylił się nad stołem, zginając łokcie i wyciągając przed siebie złączone dłonie. Potem szybko położył lewą dłoń na blacie — wewnętrzną stroną do góry — rozstawiając na niej palce prawej ręki i zgiął je dwukrotnie. Znów splótł dłonie, mając nadzieję, że Liam nie zapomniał podstawowych lekcji języka migowego.   
Chłopak wpatrywał się w stół ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a później chyba go olśniło — poderwał głowę i zapytał bezgłośnie:  
— _Słaby?_  
Louis pokiwał głową i uchylił usta, chcąc dopełnić znaczenia, ale w tym momencie dziennikarz zapowiedział ich nowy singiel i gestem dłoni wskazał, że mogą zdjąć słuchawki.  
— Mamy jakieś siedem minut, bo później polecą jeszcze reklamy — powiedział, schylając się jednocześnie do plecaka, który stał pod stołem. Po chwili wyciągnął z niego kilka plakatów i płyt. — Czy moglibyście to podpisać? Mój bratanek byłby wprost w wniebowzięty.  
Szybko spełnili jego prośbę, dopisując kilka słów od siebie, i mężczyzna podziękował im serdecznie, wychodząc ze studia, żeby zadzwonić — najpewniej do owego bratanka. Louis odsunął swoje krzesło i podszedł do Harry’ego. Stanął za nim i pochylił się, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
— W porządku? — zapytał cicho.  
Harry odwrócił głowę w bok i posłał mu niepewny uśmiech.  
— Chyba. Jesteś na mnie zły, Lou?  
— Nie, Harry — odparł, przesuwając dłoń w dół, żeby móc zacisnąć ją na nagiej skórze bicepsa chłopaka. — Nie jestem na ciebie zły — powiedział powoli, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Harry potaknął, ale jego uśmiech nie stracił swojej niepewności. Louis nie mógł jednak zrobić w tym momencie nic więcej; raz jeszcze zacisnął lekko dłoń na jego bicepsie i usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Dopóki dziennikarz nie wrócił, zdążył szybko wyjaśnić sytuację Niallowi. Po drugiej stronie stołu Liam próbował rozproszyć uwagę Harry’ego rozmową.  
Louis w zasadzie mógł się spodziewać, że druga część audycji będzie chujowa, ponieważ póki co wszystko szło zbyt gładko.  
Gdy znów byli na antenie, dziennikarz oznajmił:  
— Przejdźmy teraz do nieco poważniejszego tematu, panowie, co wy na to? — Przebiegł po nich wzrokiem. — Wiem, że wasz kolega, Zayn, odszedł z zespołu już prawie miesiąc temu i ciekawi mnie, jak wyglądają teraz wasze kontakty. Nadal się przyjaźnicie? Harry? Zdradzisz naszym słuchaczom jakieś szczegóły?  
Louis spiął się cały, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy powinien spiorunować dziennikarza wzrokiem, czy skupić się na Harrym.  
Zdecydował się na drugą opcję.  
— Eee… myślę, że są… dobre? — powiedział Harry, patrząc na Louisa, który kiwnął raz głową. — Tak, są… dobre.  
Dziennikarz zaśmiał się.  
— Nie brzmisz na zbyt pewnego. Przyznaj się, jak jest naprawdę?  
— Nasze kontakty są dobre — odparł natychmiast Harry, unosząc podbródek, ale Louis widział w jego oczach zdezorientowanie. — Są bardzo, bardzo dobre.  
Jeśli czegoś zaraz nie zrobią, cała sytuacja obróci się później przeciwko nim. A jeśli w cokolwiek należałoby ją obrócić, to tylko w żart, a Louis był przecież ich mistrzem.  
— Liam, replay — rzucił szybko.  
— Są bardzo, bardzo dobre — odparł natychmiast Liam.  
— Zwolniony replay.  
Liam znów powtórzył tę samą kwestię, zgodnie z poleceniem w zwolnionym tempie, i kiedy _w końcu_ skończył, Louis rzucił:  
— Niall, beatbox replay.  
Irlandczyk natychmiast zaczął wydawać z siebie charakterystyczne odgłosy i pomimo całego zdenerwowania, Louis wyszczerzył się, ponieważ nic nigdy nie zmieni faktu, że uwielbiał, kiedy ludzie się go słuchali i wykonywali jego polecenia.  
Dziennikarz bezskutecznie próbował zapanować nad sytuacją, próbując zagłuszyć Nialla, ale Louis ciągnął całą zabawę jeszcze przez chwilę. Skończył, kiedy uznał, że Harry wystarczająco się uspokoił, bo cała uwaga przestała być skupiona tylko na nim.  
— Chłopcy, czy możemy wrócić do mojego pytania…  
Louis wiedział, że to chamskie, ale i tak wciął mu się w słowo:  
— Liam, replay — powiedział, unosząc na niego brew, która, miał nadzieję, przekazała swoje znaczenie.  
 _Przejmij to pytanie._  
— Są bardzo, bardzo dobre — powiedział Liam, a potem kontynuował, zanim mężczyzna miał szansę się wtrącić. — I naprawdę tak właśnie jest, chociaż zdajemy sobie sprawę, że ludzie wypisują o nas różne rzeczy. Fakt, panuje pomiędzy nami napięta sytuacja, ale to nie zmienia tego, że Zayn nadal jest naszym bratem i życzymy mu jak najlepiej. Jestem pewien, że Louis, Niall i Harry sądzą dokładnie to samo.  
Pozostała trójka wymruczała swoje potwierdzenia do mikrofonów. Później dziennikarz jedynie szybko podsumował audycję, wyraźnie podirytowany ich małą rozgrywką.  
Gdy wyszli ze studia, na korytarzu czekał już na nich Thomas ze swoim nieodłącznym tabletem.  
— Co to miało znaczyć? — zapytał ostro. — Mówiłem, że mieliście uważać, co…  
— Dlaczego zadał pytanie o Zayna? — odparował Louis równie ostro. — Mówiono nam, że nie mogą tego robić w wywiadach, które lecą na żywo.  
— Zmiana planów. Magee…  
Louis dosłownie poczuł, jak w jego gardle zaczyna wibrować głośne warknięcie.  
— Magee ma tutaj już chuja do…  
Liam szturchnął go mocno i Louis przerwał w pół zdania. Thomas uniósł na niego brew, jakby czekał na ciąg dalszy, a potem uśmiechnął się krzywo i _parszywie._  
— Mogli zadać pytanie o Malika, albo o nowe podboje Harry’ego. Najwyraźniej zdecydowali się na mniej wyprany schemat.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech, próbując nie robić scen ze względu na siebie, jak i resztę.  
— Gdzie jest Caroline? — zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Podobno mamy teraz jakieś nagrania, więc lepiej się na nie pospieszmy, skoro czas to, kurwa, pieniądz.  
Thomas posłał mu kolejny parszywy uśmiech, a potem bez słowa ruszył korytarzem.   
Zaprowadził ich do małej garderoby, gdzie już czekała na nich ich stylistka. Ubierała ich po kolei i odsyłała do Lou. Gdy obie kobiety były zajęte Niallem i Liamem, Louis wskazał Harry’emu, żeby usiadł na fotelu, a sam przysiadł na podłokietniku.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał. — Dalej puchato?  
Harry przygryzł wargę. Pokręcił głową, ale nie odpowiedział.  
— Użyj słów, proszę — powiedział Louis, czując dziwne deja-vu.  
— Czuję… zdezorientowanie? — odparł Harry i Louis przełknął westchnięcie na ten pytający ton.  
— Dlaczego czujesz zdezorientowanie?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Caroline zawołała jego imię, ale Louis tylko uniósł dłoń, mając nadzieję, że nie straci przez to czegoś więcej niż głowy. Nie odwracał spojrzenia od twarzy Harry’ego, czekając na jego odpowiedź.  
W końcu chłopak uniósł na niego wzrok.  
— Ponieważ wszyscy… oprócz ciebie czegoś ode mnie chcą.

* * *

Louis zachowywał się jak na grzecznego chłopca przystało już od długiego czasu. Ale jeśli ten pierdolony, samozwańczy reżyser nie zamknie za chwilę mordy, Louis naprawdę nie ręczy za siebie.  
Od ponad godziny próbowali nakręcić odpowiednie ujęcia do spotu reklamującego akcję, w której można było wygrać wejściówki na ich najbliższy koncert w Londynie, zapewniające dodatkowo prywatne spotkanie z całym zespołem. Miał być krótki i zabawny — polegał głównie na tym, że wyrywali sobie z rąk bilety, uciekając z nimi lub próbując je sobie odebrać, w międzyczasie krzycząc o zasadach konkursu.  
Podobno wszystko to miało symbolizować ich przeogromną chęć spotkania — Louis tego nie ogarniał, równie dobrze mogliby po prostu powiedzieć to przed kamerą, trzymając bilety przed sobą.  
Ale nie. Dlaczego by sobie nie utrudnić nieco życia?  
Ponieważ problem polegał na tym, że Harry nawet w swoim normalnym stanie nie miał zbyt dobrego refleksu. Dzisiaj, jego ruchy były jeszcze powolniejsze — odebranie mu biletów było dziecinnie proste, a on sam za nic w świecie nie potrafił odpowiednio się po nie rzucić, nie wspominając już o puszczeniu się biegiem za jednym z chłopców.   
Poza tym cały czas mieszały mu się słowa, jąkał się i powtarzał, prawie zawsze kończył wszystko tym pytającym tonem i najwyraźniej reżyser zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.  
Na początku pouczał Harry’ego, próbował pokazywać mu, co ma robić, i Louis trzymał się z boku, ale zawsze na tyle blisko, że Harry mógł dostrzec go kątem oka. Niall i Liam zachowywali się w podobny sposób.  
Jednak kiedy typ podniósł na Harry’ego głos, żarty się skończyły.  
— Ja to powiem! — wrzasnął Louis, kiedy facet przerwał, żeby nabrać oddechu. — Co to za jebana różnica, który z nas będzie więcej mówił?  
Oddychał szybko przez nos, a fakt, że Harry drgnął i skulił się w sobie, słysząc ten mały wybuch, w niczym nie pomógł.   
— Według scenariusza to on…  
Louis zaśmiał się w głos, odrzucając głowę w tył.  
— Scenariusza? Nie przesadzasz, kurwa, czasami? Czy my kręcimy tu jebany film akcji, czy sekundowy spot na youtube?  
Facet dosłownie się zapowietrzył.   
— Wraz z dodatkami spot będzie trwał prawie półtorej minuty, a pokrycie jego kosztów grubym strumieniem spływa z waszych kont, więc sugeruję żebyście… — Louis wywrócił oczami i uniósł w górę prawą rękę, otwierając i zamykając kilka razy dłoń, wyraźnie dając tym do zrozumienia, jak mało go to obchodziło; reżyser poczerwieniał na twarzy. — Słuchaj mnie, _gwiazdo_ , albo się ogarniecie i zaczniecie pracować, albo zażądam dodatkowej zapłaty za użeranie się z mentalnie opóźnionymi — powiedział, wskazując głową na Harry’ego. — Nic dziwnego, że nie pokończyliście szkół, skoro ten tutaj nie potrafi zapamiętać czterowyrazowego zdania!  
Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że ruszył przed siebie, dopiero gdy poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go mocno za ramię.  
— Powtórz to jeszcze raz, ty złamany kutasie, a przysięgam, że ostatnim, co wyreżyserujesz, będzie twój własny pogrzeb — warknął.  
Reżyser zaśmiał się mu w twarz, co podziałało na Louisa niczym płachta na byka; szarpnął się w uścisku. Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń, wskazując na nich po kolei palcem, aż w końcu zatrzymał go przed Harrym.  
— Nie wiem, czy naprawdę jesteś idiotą, czy tylko odstawiasz jakieś dzikie gwiazdorskie fanaberie, ale daję ci godzinę na wzięcie się w garść. W przeciwnym wypadku będziesz musiał wytłumaczyć wszystko swoim właścicielom.  
Zanim Louis miał szansę choćby mrugnąć, odezwał się Niall:  
— Jesteś zwolniony, nasza współpraca właśnie dobiegła końca.  
— Tak, było nam miło, ale teraz stąd wypierdalaj — dodał Liam.   
Przez chwilę reżyser wyglądał na komicznie zdziwionego, ale szybko się ogarnął i wyszczerzył w pogardliwym uśmiechu.  
— Gdzie niby znajdziecie kogoś, kto wam to dzisiaj zrobi? Materiał do wieczora musi zostać wysłany do studia.  
Louis zaśmiał się wbrew sobie.  
— Jesteśmy jebanym One Direction — odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Znalezienie zastępstwa twojego żałosnego tyłka _naprawdę_ nie będzie problemem.  
Następnych kilka chwil było czystym chaosem — chłopcy jakby zapomnieli, że w pomieszczeniu nie znajdowali się tylko sami z reżyserem i to małe przedstawienie wywołało prawdziwą burzę. Ekipa biegała wokół, nie ogarniając sytuacji, sam reżyser wrzeszczał coś do swojego telefonu, a ponad tym wszystkim wybijały się donośne głosy Caroline i Lou.  
Louis jednak wpatrywał się tylko w Harry’ego, który nadal stał ze spuszczoną głową, wbijając wzrok w swoje buty i wykręcając przed sobą palce.   
Wyglądał na _opuszczonego._  
I nagle cała ta furia została zastąpiona przez dręczące poczucie winy, duszącą panikę i obezwładniające pragnienie, aby go pocieszyć. Louis czuł fizyczną potrzebę pocieszenia Harry’ego. Miał wrażenie, że się rozpłacze, jeśli będzie tak po prostu stał i tylko na niego patrzył, więc uwolnił się z uścisku Liama. Zerknął na niego i Nialla przez ramię.  
— Muszę… — powiedział, idąc już w stronę Harry’ego.  
Chłopcy pokiwali głową.  
— Załatwimy to, Lou, i zawołamy was, jak sytuacja się ustabilizuje.  
Nie czekając dłużej, podszedł do Harry’ego i stanął przed nim, zniżając się nieco, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.  
— Kochanie? — zapytał cicho.  
Harry nie oderwał spojrzenia od swoich butów i nie odezwał się słowem.  
— Kochanie, chodź ze mną, dobrze? — poprosił, delikatnie łapiąc go za nadgarstek. — Zaraz wszystko naprawię, przysięgam. — Zrobił krok w tył, patrząc na chłopaka uważnie. — Harry?  
Harry posłusznie ruszył za nim.

* * *

Louis zaprowadził ich do małej garderoby i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Podszedł do fotela, usiadł na nim i przyciągnął Harry’ego na swoje kolana. Chłopak usiadł na nim okrakiem, oplątując go ramionami, i wcisnął twarz w jego szyję. Oddychał szybko i płytko.  
Pozycja powinna być dziwna i niewygodna — Harry był od Louisa wyższy i nieco cięższy, ale w tej chwili wydawał się być boleśnie _mały_ oraz kruchy, gdy trzymał się go niczym ostatniej deski ratunku.  
Louis głaskał go po plecach, mamrocząc nieprzerwanie spokojnym głosem jakieś bezsensowne zapewnienia, że _wszystko jest w porządku_ , chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic w porządku nie było.  
— Wróć do mnie, skarbie — prosił cicho. — Nie zamykaj się w swojej głowie, proszę, Harry, no dalej, kochanie, już dobrze. Już cię nie zostawię, obiecuję.  
Oddech Harry’ego przyspieszył i Louis położył dłoń na jego szyi, wyczuwając tam szaleńczo bijący puls, a potem uniósł ją wyżej, żeby pogłaskać go po głowie.  
— Harry…  
— Krzyczałeś — wymamrotał chłopak tak cicho, że Louis nie usłyszałby go, gdyby nie był tak skupiony na jego osobie. — Krzyczałeś, przepraszam, nie wiem, co zrobiłem źle, przepraszam.  
— Cicho, Hazza. — Louis objął go mocniej, próbując przyciągnąć bliżej, pomimo że między nimi nie było już żadnej przestrzeni. — Tak, krzyczałem, ale nie na ciebie, ponieważ ty w niczym nie zawiniłeś.  
Harry wziął głęboki haust powietrza, a potem kolejny i sekundę później następny, nie wypuszczając żadnego z nich.  
— Harry. — Louis odsunął go od siebie, czując, jak chłopak drży na całym ciele. — Oddychaj, Harry. — Przycisnął dłoń do swojej piersi i wziął głęboki oddech, a potem wypuścił go. — Razem ze mną. Wdech i wydech.  
Oczy Harry’ego były wilgotne, ale nie płakał — chociaż tyle. Louis nie sądził, że mógłby w tej chwili nienawidzić siebie jeszcze mocniej. Jakimś cudem wspólnymi siłami udało im się powstrzymać nadchodzący atak paniki i kiedy oddech Harry’ego na powrót się ustabilizował, Louis złapał go delikatnie za brodę.  
— Spójrz mi w oczy — poprosił cicho; kontynuował dopiero, gdy Harry na niego spojrzał: — Nie jestem na ciebie zły i nigdy nie byłem, rozumiesz?  
Harry przygryzł wargę.  
— Krzyczałeś — powtórzył znowu.  
— Krzyczałem na tego złamanego chuja, który krzyczał _na ciebie_ — wytłumaczył Louis, starając się mówić spokojnym tonem i utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy.   
Harry nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego ponownie wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, i Louis zdusił w sobie westchnięcie. Głaskał Harry’ego po plecach, przyciskał lekkie pocałunki tam, gdzie był w stanie sięgnąć; po chwili zaczął nucić, a później cicho śpiewać.  
Nie zdziwił się, kiedy oddech Harry’ego stał się głęboki i regularny, sygnalizując, że chłopak zasnął. Louis nie przestał jednak go głaskać, czy mamrotać swoich zapewnień, które w tym momencie miały raczej na celu uspokojenie jego samego.

* * *

Louis nie miał przy sobie zegarka, ale na oko oceniał, że do chwili, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi, musiało minąć jakieś pół godziny.  
Harry drgnął w jego ramionach, przebudzając się, ale się nie odsunął.  
— Tak? — zawołał Louis, nie przerywając głaskania.  
— Znaleźliśmy zastępstwo — krzyknął Liam. — Możemy znów zaczynać, jeśli jesteście gotowi.  
— Za chwilę do was wrócimy. Dajcie nam jeszcze pięć minut.  
Liam stuknął raz w drzwi na zgodę. Louis położył dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego, chcąc go od siebie delikatnie odsunąć, ale chłopak zrobił to sam.  
Gdy Louis spojrzał mu w oczy i nie zobaczył tam żadnego _oddalenia_ , prawie zapłakał z ulgi. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo był spięty, dopóki dosłownie nie poczuł, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie rozluźniają się jednocześnie.  
— Hej, Lou — powiedział Harry cicho, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.  
— Hej, skarbie — odparł Louis; przeczesał jego włosy palcami. — Jak się czujesz?  
— Normalnie.  
— Lepiej niż wcześniej?  
Harry przekrzywił głowę, a potem poruszył kilka razy ramionami.  
— Zdecydowanie — odparł pewnie. — A ty?  
Louis uśmiechnął się, próbując nie dać się zmęczeniu, które miało najgorsze podłoże z możliwych — psychiczne.   
— Świetnie — powiedział; uniósł głowę, całując go długo i lekko. Westchnął przy jego ustach, przyciskając ich czoła do siebie, i zamknął oczy.  
Siedzieli tak w ciszy jeszcze przez moment, aż w końcu Louis poklepał go lekko po biodrze.  
— Musimy iść. Im szybciej to skończymy, tym wcześniej wrócimy do domu.  
Harry kiwnął głową i zszedł z niego, krzywiąc się lekko na najpewniej zdrętwiałe od siedzenia w jednej pozycji nogi. Złapał wyciągniętą dłoń Louisa, pomagając mu wstać, i przytulił go do siebie mocno, zanim wyszli z garderoby.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho.  
Louis pocałował go tylko po raz kolejny.

* * *

Następnych parę godzin pamiętał później jak przez mgłę. Wykrzesał z siebie ostatnie resztki energii podczas nagrywania, głównie czerpiąc ją z entuzjazmu i radości Harry’ego, który na powrót stał się uroczym sobą. Nowy reżyser nie miał z nim żadnych problemów ani zastrzeżeń.  
Później nagrywali jeszcze kilka oddzielnych, indywidualnych spotów i Louis również starał się dać z siebie wszystko. Miał nadzieję, że jego zmęczony wzrok i uśmiech nie odstraszą potencjalnych uczestników konkursu.  
Do czasu, gdy przekroczyli próg domu, Louis miał jedynie ochotę paść twarzą na dywan w przedpokoju i nie wstawać przez następnych dwanaście godzin. Nie miał już siły walczyć ze swoim zmęczeniem. Stres z całego dnia dosłownie wyprał go z głębszych emocji i jedynie błoga satysfakcja płynąca z faktu, że z Harrym wszystko było w porządku, pozwalała mu jeszcze utrzymać się na nogach.  
I teraz to właśnie Harry upewniał się, że Louis zje jakiś porządny posiłek; to Harry pomagał mu wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w wygodne ciuchy.  
— Chcesz się położyć? — zapytał Harry, gdy obaj byli już odświeżeni.  
Jakaś część Louisa wiedziała, że pora była na to zdecydowanie zbyt wczesna, ale on sam nie miał siły się sprzeciwiać. Dlatego pokiwał tylko głową i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do ich wygodnego i _cudownego_ łóżka.  
Harry położył się na plecach i Louis przycisnął się natychmiast do jego boku. Chłopak pocałował go w wilgotne włosy.  
— Dziękuję, że się mną dzisiaj zająłeś — powiedział cicho. — Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą na świecie i nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił, ani gdzie bym teraz był. Kocham cię, Louis, wiesz? Dopóki cię nie poznałem, nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy, że można kochać w ten sposób.   
Harry mówił coś jeszcze, ale Louis przestał rejestrować pojedyncze słowa, pozwalając, aby niski i spokojny ton obmył go z całego zmęczenia. Chodziło o to, że Louis wiedział i czuł to samo, i właśnie w tych momentach rozumiał, dlaczego Harry porównał to wszystko do gąbki.   
Louis czuł się miękko, puchato i lekko — liczył się jedynie zapach Harry’ego, ciepło jego ciała i to słodkie brzmienie jego głosu.  
Wiedział, że dla niego nie jest to takie samo jak dla Harry’ego; ich emocje i potrzeby różniły się od siebie, ale niezaprzeczalnie — w trakcie, jak i później, kiedyś i zawsze — łączyła ich jedna rzecz.  
Ich oddanie sobie. Potrzeba opieki, zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa i szaleństwo na swoim punkcie.  
Miłość.  
Louis westchnął sennie i przycisnął wargi do nagiej, ciepłej skóry. Po chwili uniósł głowę i zamrugał, dopóki wyraźnie nie dostrzegł twarzy Harry’ego.  
— Mogę być dziś małą łyżeczką? — zapytał cicho.  
Uśmiech Harry’ego był jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej potrzebował.

**KONIEC**


End file.
